


The Stars Above Us

by TsiaBonasera



Series: Back to Before [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a cute scene from before HG tried to end the world lol, a little sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: One thing Helena knew, is that she loved the night sky.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Series: Back to Before [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986883
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	The Stars Above Us

Dinner had long ceased at the rowdy Bed and Breakfast she now called home. Just weeks before living hotel room to hotel room seemed as though it was a century ago, and at the same time, felt as though it were all a blur. Returning to the warehouse had been the easy part, at Warehouse 12 she was free to go back to her own home after a day of hunting down curiosities. But here, in this town in the middle of nowhere America, she found she was forced to share accommodations with all of the warehouse agents, sans Artie. It had been a rough transition, living in a rather cramped space with so many people. However, she also found a strange comfort in knowing that at any time of the day, she was not alone. While that may have annoyed her to no end before her bronzing, a century alone with one's thoughts makes one wish for even just the sounds of another person existing near you.

Unfortunately, tonight's dinner had gotten a bit out of hand. Artie had joined them, and refused to acknowledge Helena's presence, to a point of ignoring her request to pass the salt. The act granted a particularly motherly glare from Leena, an awkward cough from Claudia, an overly enthusiastic pass across the table from Pete, and a shout from Myka.

“ _ Artie for god's sake, you can’t even scrounge up enough civility to pass the damn salt.” Myka had seethed, her voice louder than necessary given the close proximity of everyone in the room. _

_ “I’m sorry, what’s the phrase? Oh yes, see no evil, hear no evil.” He replied with fiery eyes staring directly into Myka’s. _

“ _ Get over yourself and just accept that sometimes you’re wrong, and sometimes you don’t get what you want.” Myka said pointedly, standing up and slamming her chair into the table as she stormed out of the kitchen. _

_ The room was silent, thick with a tension that would not be relieved under any circumstance. _

_ “Perhaps the next of your delicious meals, Leena, I will partake in from my own room.” Helena said softly, as she stood up from her chair and moved to put her plate in the sink. _

_ “Sounds like a fantastic idea.” Artie said gruffly. _

_ “Oh so now you can hear me.” Helena quipped, rolling her eyes as she exited the dining room. _

She couldn’t fault the man much for his distrust. She had killed a man, his friend, in front of him before running off with stolen warehouse items. But despite that fact, she had done nothing in the past weeks that should cast him with any doubt on her intentions.

Helena didn’t let herself dwell on that thought too much, she couldn’t. It would only lead her down a path her mind wouldn’t easily recover from tonight. She felt far too ostracized to let herself think about it more. Even if Artie was the last of them that hadn’t warmed up to her. She was still an outsider in this group. The one piece of the puzzle that didn’t quite belong, and had to be forced into whatever slot would allow.

Helena stood up from where she was sitting on her bed, glancing around her room until she found what she was looking for. An old worn out blanket Leena had given her on her first night here, when the building had so graciously ‘grown’ her a room of her own. When that room had lacked any furniture she inquired and was told that it only produces a room, not any of its furnishings. She thought it funny that a building could grow to accommodate it’s inhabitants' needs. But quickly remembered the warehouse does the same to accommodate its artifacts.

She picked up the blanket from the pile in the corner and wordlessly headed down the stairs towards the back door. She checked the clock once before pushing through the screen door and into the summer heat of the evening. She had what she could calculate, was an hour and a half before complete sundown, and planned to cherish that time as much as she could.

She spread the blanket out on the grass, a distance far enough into the yard that you wouldn’t be able to see her while simply passing through the house.

Helena glanced up at the sky, smiling as she already could see some of the brighter stars make their grand entrance into the growing darkness.

This was perhaps, the one piece of her old life she could enjoy without the interruptions of the present.

The night sky, changed as it had, was still as wondrous as it was in her own time. She silently thanked whatever group of individuals decided to place Warehouse 13 in an extremely rural part of America. Had the Warehouse stayed in London, she doubted she’d have the same view at this moment. Too much ‘light pollution’ as she’s told by Claudia that it’s called. She managed to see bits and pieces of what that meant when she was in London retrieving her belongings, however her time there was not spent gazing upon the night sky. She knew, however, that many things had changed when she took a stroll one evening and not a single star was in sight.

She was quickly startled from her thoughts as she heard the distinct sound of the back door opening and falling shut. Tilting her head to the side, she was met with another striking view...Myka Bering walking towards her with a smile so gentle it made her nearly forget about the hostility of the evening.

“Hey.” Myka said softly when she finally reached the edge of the blanket Helena was laying on.

“Hello there.” Helena said, not moving from her current position.

“I’m sorry about Artie. I know he’ll get there eventually, but...I’m still sorry he’s being such an ass to you.” Myka said as she moved to sit down on the grass next to the blanket.

“No need to apologize darling, we all cope in our own ways I suppose,” Helena started, “We didn’t exactly meet on the best of terms.” Helena said, letting out a sad chuckle with her words.

“No…but I think you’ve more than made up for that. Considering you’ve saved Claudia, Artie, and myself.” Myka replied with a small huff.

“It’s alright Myka, truly. You needn’t worry about me. I can handle Arthur’s spite.” Helena said, hoping to convince the younger women, and maybe even herself.

Myka was silent for a moment, looking into Helena’s eyes, searching for what to say next. After a moment she averted her gaze and asked “What are you doing out here so early? If you want to stargaze the view is much better after dark.”

“Well my intent was to stargaze, yes...however…” Helena started.

“What?” Myka asked.

“I’m afraid it’s quite embarrassing, and while not irrational given my circumstances it still seems quite...childish.” Helena replied quietly, returning her gaze to the sky, instead of looking at Myka.

“Given your circumstances?” Myka questioned gently.

Helena hesitated for a moment, focusing her eyes on one particularly bright star that was directly above her.

Another moment passed before she looked over to see Myka’s soft smile again, looking at her with nothing but wonder.

“It appears that...since the bronzer...I newly fear the darkness,” Helena said, her voice barely a whisper “And seeing as though this area lacks what Claudia has told me is a pollution of light, it gets dark enough around me to edge that fear.” She finishes, watching as Myka’s face goes from pity to understanding and then to something she can’t quite figure out.

“What if I stayed with you.” Myka said abruptly, jarring Helena for a moment from her quiet admission.

“What if I stayed out here with you, and I don’t know, talked to you or held your hand or something to make you feel safer, in the darkness I mean.” Myka sputtered out nervously, a blush seeping into her cheeks.

Helena could do nothing but stare at the women beside her, a gentle, caring gaze that made her heart swell more than it had for over a hundred years.

“I think...I think that I would appreciate that immensely.” Helena said, her voice wavering, as she fought to keep the emotion from flooding out of her at the incredibly kind offerings of the woman she was enraptured with.

Myka smiled a smile brighter than Helena had ever seen, even brighter than the day she was reinstated to the warehouse and Myka had found out she hadn’t been bronzed again. She moved from her sitting position and nudged Helena’s shoulder slightly with her hand, telling her to move over from the center of the blanket, a request Helena willingly obliged. She laid down next to her, their shoulders touching, and looked up at the sky. Helena continued looking at the side of her face for a moment longer before averting her own eyes back up to the growing number of visible stars as well.

They laid in silence for a long while, both of them lost in their own minds as they watched diligently for more stars to appear. She couldn’t quite pinpoint how long it had been, but the darkness around them seemed to be getting more prominent, which made a shudder run through Helena’s entire body. Which was not unnoticed by her companion.

“Is it getting to be too much?” Myka asked softly, a worried look directed towards Helena.

“I must say, this is much longer than I usually last, so you should pride yourself with the knowledge that you’ve helped a great deal already.” Helena said with a sigh, wishing for even just a moment longer she could manage to keep her anxieties at bay and allow them to exist in the amazing bubble the two of them seemed to be encased in at the moment.

Myka said nothing, instead she reached over slightly and intertwined her fingers with Helena’s before laying their enclosed hands on top of Myka’s stomach.

Instantly Helena felt a rush of calmness over her body that she hadn’t been able to feel in longer than she can remember. She gave Myka’s hand a grateful squeeze as she let out a content sigh.

“Did that help?” Myka asked nervously.

“More than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
